1 The One Who Knows
by Dreamwalker-Bibliophile
Summary: The first part of what might be called The Lodestone Chronicles. June Evans is visited by someone she thought only existed in a book.


_You must find the rent in the fabric of the world, and pass through, to find the one you are looking for in a place beyond your time. She will be alone, with only words for company, and she will know._

It was a gloomy night, the clouds hung low over the town and the humid air clung to everything and lent the world a blurred, dull appearance. I was alone in the house, curled up under a blanket reading an old book. I was buried so far in the book that I didn't notice the beginning of the storm. I started as a particularly loud peal of thunder rolled through the air preceding its source, the lightning. I closed the shades on my windows and lit another light. The light was yellow, a comforting yellow, lending a bit of the warmth and comfort the sun would, if the clouds were not covering it.

I sunk back into a familiar world, where I knew almost every element, every tree, every corner. I stood and watched as the characters met, plotted, gossiped, yelled, cried and laughed together. I watched as they were led into traps, and I could do nothing to help. I felt the warm breeze and the soft silk. I cried and laughed with them. I was an entity merged with the book.

I heard something scrape the side of my house after a particularly bright flare of lightning. _This must be a pretty serious storm to be throwing branches around like that._

Suddenly, I heard a knock on the door.

_Okay, calm down._

**But they said they would come next Wednesday!**

_It must be the mailman or something._

**But he comes in the morning.**

_I'll go check._

**NO! What if it's a murderer? **

_Now you're being silly. Stop it._

I went down the stairs and looked through the peep-hole. _Too dark to see._ I steeled myself, and slowly opened the door. I imagined anything, but nothing could prepare me for what I saw sitting in my front lawn.

A dragon. I had a dragon sitting on my front lawn! _Wait, what was a dragon doing… oops, I almost forgot my manners._

I pressed two fingers to my lips and bowed. "Skulblaka, eka celöbra ono un mulbra ono un onr Shur'tugal né haina. Atra nosu waisé fricai. Atra esterní ono thelduin, Eragon-elda un Saphira Bjartskular." They both said "Atra du evarínya ono varda, fricai." I shivered slightly as Saphira's unfathomable consciousness brushed mine._ You are wise young one, in the ways of another world._ I smiled slightly (partly at her remark, and partly at Eragon's surprised expression), and said "Un atra mor'ranr lífa unin hjarta onr," completing the greeting.

"Come in, I would not have you standing out in the rain. Saphira, if you go around the right side of the house, there is an overhanging roof, and I will open the window into the kitchen where we will be. I'm afraid my house was built with no idea of dragons." I ushered Eragon into the house, through the narrow hallway, into the kitchen. I lit the lights and set my teapot to boil. Tea always makes me feel better on gloomy days. I opened the window and Saphira stuck her head through it, and shook some water off her scales.

"Tea?" I asked. Eragon stared. "Alright, I just like having some tea on rainy days. Anyways, you probably don't have this kind of tea in Alagaesia." I poured myself a mug of bedtime tea and sat down at the table. I was pretty sure Eragon and Saphira were talking to each other, and he was taking in every aspect of my kitchen. It wasn't what you would call a normal kitchen. Every available wall space was covered in bookshelves. There were books piled on the table, and the door to my reading-room was wide open, showing more mahogany shelves and a big comfy armchair.

"I see you already know who we are," Eragon said, "and who are you?"

I set down my mug and said, "My name is June Evans. This is my home, as you might have guessed, and I am a bibliophile. Like Jeod," I added as an after-thought.

"Wait a minute. How do you know all of these things? Aren't you from another world than us? Are you a spy?" Eragon couldn't hold himself back.

"You're just as curious as when you were fifteen. As many questions as leaves on a trees," I said, smirking as the phrase reverberated through his memory, touching Brom and the elves.

_That he is._ Saphira said, and laughed her jumping growl. She let her consciousness stay connected with mine, so I heard Eragon too.

_Saphira!_

_What? It's true. And she might know more about us than you think._

_I do. _I said to both of them. _I know of how you cared for Saphira from the time she was born from the egg. I know how you were trained by Brom, Oromis and Glaedr, rescued Arya, and were betrayed by your brother, Murtagh. I know of Angela's prophecy and Solembum's as well, I know of Elva, the child cursed by your blessing. I know._

_And you still haven't told us how you know._

_And you haven't told me why you're here._ "And anyway," I said switching back to speech, "I prefer talking out loud, if you don't mind. I'm not used to telepathy. Alright. I'll show you how I know."

I went into the reading-room and took my well-worn volumes of the Eragon series off the shelf. I set them on the kitchen table. First, Eragon, then Eldest, and lastly Brisingr.

"First," I said, "I must determine in which when you are now. What was the last event that happened before you came here?"

"The Battle of the Burning Plains."

"Aha," I said, "now then… the first book," I pointed at Eragon (the book, not the person) "Is from the finding of the egg, until the battle of Farthen Dûr. The second, Eldest, is until the battle of the Burning Plains." I said pointing at Eldest.

"And the third?" Eragon asked reaching toward Brisingr.

"No, no, no." I said snatching the book away from him. "This one," I tapped it with my finger nail, "is your future."

"Why can't I read it?"

"That would change the future, and we wouldn't want that now would we." I said. "And taking it from me with magic wouldn't be the best idea either. Saphira, I am not bound by the oath you, Oromis, and Glaedr took. I could tell him."

Saphira brushed my mind. I felt a hard nervousness to her tone. _What are you talking about?_

_Eragon must first draw away, so he will not hear. I am sorry._ I felt his consciousness receding. _Saphira, I know of Brom._ I felt her surprise and a slight anxiety. _I will not give it away. This is only one of the things I have learned about your future from this book. You understand now, do you not?_

_I do._

_If you so choose, I can give you the book, but it would not be wise._

_I understand, but he will pester me about what you know that he doesn't._

_You cannot give in. The oath will stop you from talking about him to Eragon. From what I understand, you have come here so Eragon can read these books, and review his choices to be ready for what is to come. I will give them to you, but not Brisingr. The future must remain a secret with me. I see Eragon is impatient, we must include him now._

I turned to Eragon. "I will let you read the books. If you guys don't mind, I'll read my own book. If you need anything, just tell me." I returned Brisingr to the shelf next to my childhood favorites, and took up Pride and Prejudice. I needed something normal after such an encounter. I dragged my armchair up to the kitchen table, and curled up. This was going to be a long night.

I woke up in the armchair, still dressed, with my book in my lap. _Ugh. I hate sleeping at a table. _I started as my brain rewound and nudged me. Eragon and Saphira. Yes, they were real and not a dream. Eldest lay open on the table. I started up the stairs to my bedroom. To my surprise I found Eragon there, looking at all my books.

"Umm, I'm sorry my room's so messy. I don't usually have many visitors. I guess you're not used to so many books, are you? Now if I could only get a hand on some books from your world… but never mind, I'm neglecting my duty as a hostess. Would you like breakfast? I'm presuming Saphira is hunting."

"Yes, thank you, I am hungry, and quite curious about the food here." Eragon said turning to me. He was holding The Invisible Man. "This is a true book right?"

"I'm afraid not. This, like many of my favorite books, if merely fiction, at least in my world. I thought you were fiction until you appeared on my front lawn. Now if you will let me change, I will be down shortly to begin making breakfast." I smiled as Eragon blushed, noting my disheveled condition. _Note to self: don't fall asleep in your clothes when you have a fictional character over for a visit. Like that's ever going to happen again._

When I came back down into the kitchen, Eragon was seated and reading Eldest. Saphira had stuck he head through the window. She ruffled my hair with a puff of warm air. _Good morning. _

_Good morning Saphira. How was breakfast?_ I asked smiling.

_It was good. The deer taste just as good here._

"The storm has passed, I think we should eat outside!" I took a tray I had filled with bread, butter, jam, orange juice, berries, and scrambled eggs out to the table outside. We sat down and Saphira curled up in the sun, her eyes half-closed. This was the first time I saw her in her full glory. She was beautiful. Her scales cast blue flakes of light at the tree canopy above us.

_I am eating breakfast with Eragon. How bizarre._ "Well, how do you like our food Eragon?"

"It's very good. There's just some little difference. I don't know what it is though. It has been good to look through my life again, and I think it has helped me already. I just finished Eldest as you were making breakfast. I'm afraid we must leave soon."

"All good things will end someday. I'm just very glad to have met you."

"Saphira and I have decided… well… to give you something, or should I say someone to keep you company."

Eragon put his hand into a pocket and withdrew… a dragon. A small dragon. It was tiny, compared to Saphira, but just as graceful and just as real. It was a beautiful green-blue color, and as I watched, a puff of smoke floated up and made me sneeze.

"He's beautiful."

But Eragon wasn't listening. He closed his eyes and chanted under his breath. It flew off Eragon's palm and landed on mine. _Ooooowwwww!_ A blast of fiery energy flowed into my body and filled my limbs with liquid flames. I arched my back and gritted my teeth, but the pain was already relenting. _Oh, my goodness gracious. Calm down, Relax._ As the pain receded, I noticed Saphira looking worriedly at me. I tried to tell he I was fine, but at that moment, I felt a tugging, a scratching at the edge of my consciousness. A probe broke through the ice and I heard him. I felt him in the recesses of my mind. We were one.

_Hmmm._ It was him. Another part of me I never knew. It was exhilarating.

_You… are…what?_

_Hmm. June._

I looked up, finally, and a smile graced my face like never before. "I don't know how I ever could thank you enough." I looked from Eragon to Saphira and back. "Does that mean…?"

"Yes. He is your magic. It took time and energy, but we decided it was the least we could do for the help you have given us. He can make himself bigger when he wants to. We just thought it would be easier, people in your world don't know of dragons."

"You have given me part of your world. You don't know how much this means to me. I…" I sat there, speechless, looking at the dragon, and the silvery mark he had made on my palm. It was a gift beyond anything I had every imagined.

"June, I left a saddle in your living room, and I wish you good flying." Eragon looked happy, and confident. I guess he did get what he needed from those books. I watched as Eragon jumped onto Saphira's back, and she got ready to fly. "He can find the windows between worlds, so maybe come to visit? And, you both will need training." He looked at me hopefully.

"Go, Shadeslayer, your offer will not go unconsidered. The thought of books from your world and meeting Jeod is very tempting!"

I watched until Saphira disappeared, in the blue sky she was just a slightly bluer speck. _Well, firstly, you will need a name._

_June._

_Yes, a name, my name is June. Wait here._

I jumped up and ran inside passing the kitchen and stopping to look at the saddle, which had a note pinned to it:

**_Good luck, and good bye, for this will not be our last meeting. Watch the skies, new rider._**

I ran into my library and pulled out my copy of Eragon.

Moments later I was sitting next to him, and flipping through the pages.

_Hmm. Well, there's Jura, no, even I don't like that one. Fundor, Galzra, Briam, Ohen, Gretiem, Beroan, oh goodness I forgot how strange they were. _

Nothing. He was silent.

_Oh! I forgot one! Hírador._

_Yes._

A spark ran through our connection and I knew I had picked the right one.

_Hírador._

Translation of elvish:

Dragon, I honor you and mean you and your Rider no harm. Let us be friends.

May good fortune rule over you Eragon and Saphira Brightscales,

May the stars watch over you friend,

And may peace live in your heart.


End file.
